


Bell Tower

by RemixConstellation



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Escape, Happy Ending, M/M, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemixConstellation/pseuds/RemixConstellation
Summary: There’s a boy in the bell tower with blue marble for eyes. He sits in his bell tower and sings about lies. And deep in the belly of the kingdom below, there’s a man listening to lies with tears in his eyes. Watching from a throne covered in gold, watching from a seat paid for by bone, there’s a king penning lyrics to the lies of a boy, hiding in the bell tower with blue marbles for eyes.Everyone knows the story of the boy in the bell tower. How he used to hang beneath a windowsill. How he survived a fever with a vendetta to fill. A vendetta it rode without bias and without remorse. Some even know of his lover. His lover’s great skill. How he broke a fever destined to kill.They whisper about the king who turned his head away. Who refused to see what these strange eyes had done. In the night though, when all had gone calm, blue marble eyes and eyes filled with tears both began to glow. Their glow lit the night sky, made the moon turn to day and the king could no longer look away.





	Bell Tower

There’s a boy in the bell tower with blue marble for eyes. He sits in his bell tower and sings about lies. And deep in the belly of the kingdom below, there’s a man listening to lies with tears in his eyes. Watching from a throne covered in gold, watching from a seat paid for by bone, there’s a king penning lyrics to the lies of a boy, hiding in the bell tower with blue marbles for eyes. 

Everyone knows the story of the boy in the bell tower. How he used to hang beneath a windowsill. How he survived a fever with a vendetta to fill. A vendetta it rode without bias and without remorse. Some even know of his lover. His lover’s great skill. How he broke a fever destined to kill.

They whisper about the king who turned his head away. Who refused to see what these strange eyes had done. In the night though, when all had gone calm, blue marble eyes and eyes filled with tears both began to glow. Their glow lit the night sky, made the moon turn to day and the king could no longer look away. 

So he took the boy, with his aching voice and he bound him by the wrist high in the north. And he took a servant, a man called his friend, and he locked him below, in the belly of the land. Now the boy’s songs ring out, a never ending hymn and though no one can hear, his lover is answering.    
The king is haunted by crimes he’s unwritten and he’s trying to stop it, but they pyres been built. The wood is stacked tall, the flames will grow high, and they’ll soon burn a boy with blue marbles for eye. They’ll soon burn a man with tears in his eyes. 

\---

Arthur knows time is running out. He watches the sand slipping through his fingers and he wants to know who has betrayed him. Who has betrayed Merlin. Mordred’s wails haunt his dreams. All he can see are two sets of blue eyes staring at him through the flames, melting until they are intense pools of gold. His whole kingdom engulfed by flames bearing his name. 

The bells ring from their tower and Arthur knows this is his one chance. He slips from his throne, nods his head at Agravaine and sends up a wish that his uncle assumes he’s just feeling his wine.

He slinks his way down to the dungeons and he’s never been more thankful for a queen who extends holidays even to the lowest of men. However, he will have to seriously reconsider who he has gardening Camelot’s criminals. 

“Merlin.” He hisses. The lump on the floor in front of him doesn’t say anything. “Merlin,” he barks. 

Merlin’s head slowly lifts from the filthy ground. Arthur tosses a bundle at him. “Eastern Shore in three hours. Stay until after Agravaine has come to annoy you.”

“Mordred?” Merlin croaks out. Arthur winces, because it sounds like Merlin hasn’t spoken in months. It’s quite possible he hasn’t. Arthur nods his head.

“He’ll be waiting.” 

“How?” Merlin ask, and his voice sounds just a little better, a little less like it’s being ripped from his throat. 

Arthur doesn’t know that yet, so he doesn’t answer. “Three hours, Merlin.”

\---

Merlin is anxiously waiting on the beach. The air is cold, winter nipping at his heels. He’s wrapped in what little he could steal from the wine-pleased guards. None of it smells nice and none of it’s really warm.  

He can hear the clatter of horses, and he panics, looking for anywhere to hide. But the beach is open and wide, and he’s too tired for a storm. 

_ Relax, Merlin. You’re safe. _

The voice echoes in his ears and it knocks him to his knees, makes him sob. Arthur’s steed gallops into view, two bodies huddled in the saddle. Mordred is flying off before the horse has even begun to slow, flinging himself into Merlin’s arms. 

“You’re alive, you’re okay.” Merlin repeats over and over as he runs his hands over Mordred’s face, his shoulders, down his back. Mordred is skinnier than he recalls. None of his boyish youth left. His face is hollow, his eyes dark beneath, but when he smiles, Merlin can see a little mischief in them.

Merlin kisses a bruise on his jaw, traces the ones like fingers around his neck.   
“The guards don’t like Druid hymns,” Mordred whispers. He tangles his fingers into Merlin's hair and hold him tight. He doesn’t even try to do anything more than hold him, then to let Merlin pepper him in kisses. 

_ I could hear you, down below. _

_ I know, that’s why I sang.  _

_ I wanted to be able to see you. _

_ Hearing me wasn’t enough? _

“Never,” Merlin says solemnly, staring into blue marble eyes.

Arthur coughs, breaking up their moment. 

“This is beautiful and all, but you must leave. Now. I’ve supplies and a spare horse. Merlin knows where a little farm is.” He pauses, a sad smile play across his face. “You know the one, Merlin. I’ll send word as soon as it’s safe for you to come home.” 

Merlin nods, and then he ushers Mordred onto the horse, climbs on behind him. Arthur grips his hands, for just a moment. “Be safe, and return to me soon, friend.”  

“Be safe yourself. Your Queen will need you in a few days.” Merlin offers him a smile and Mordred can’t help adding, “Name the boy after us!” 

The Merlin clicks his tongue and the horse races off. 


End file.
